The structure of an active matrix OLED or AM-OLED is well known. It comprises:
an active matrix containing, for each cell, an association of several TFTs with a capacitor connected to an OLED material; the capacitor acts as a memory component that stores a value during a part of the video frame, this value being representative of a video information to be displayed by the cell during the next video frame or the next part of the video frame; the TFTs act as switches enabling the selection of the cell, the storage of a data in the capacitor and the displaying by the cell of a video information corresponding to the stored data;
a row or gate driver that selects row by row the cells of the matrix in order to refresh their content;
a data or source driver that delivers the data to be stored in each cell of the current selected row; this component receives the video information for each cell; and
a digital processing unit that applies required video and signal processing steps and that delivers the required control signals to the row and data drivers.
Actually, there are two ways for driving the OLED cells. In a first way, digital video information sent by the digital processing unit is converted by the data drivers into a current whose amplitude is proportional to the video information. This current is provided to the appropriate cell of the matrix. In a second way, digital video information sent by the digital processing unit is converted by the data drivers into a voltage whose amplitude is proportional to the video information. This current or voltage is provided to the appropriate cell of the matrix.
From the above, it can be deduced that the row driver has a quite simple function since it only has to apply a selection row by row. It is more or less a shift register. The data driver represents the real active part and can be considered as a high level digital to analog converter. The displaying of video information with such a structure of AM-OLED is the following. The input signal is forwarded to the digital processing unit that delivers, after internal processing, a timing signal for row selection to the row driver synchronized with the data sent to the data drivers. The data transmitted to the data driver are either parallel or serial. Additionally, the data driver disposes of a reference signaling delivered by a separate reference signaling device. This component delivers a set of reference voltages in case of voltage driven circuitry or a set of reference currents in case of current driven circuitry. Usually the highest reference is used for the white and the lowest for the smallest gray level. Then, the data driver applies to the matrix cells the voltage or current amplitude corresponding to the data to be displayed by the cells.
Independently of the driving concept (current driving or voltage driving) chosen for the cells, the grayscale level is defined by storing during a frame an analog value in the capacitor of the cell. The cell keeps this value up to the next refresh coming with the next frame. In that case, the video information is rendered in a fully analog manner and stays stable during the whole frame. This grayscale rendition is different from the one in a CRT display that works with a pulse. FIG. 1 illustrates the grayscale rendition in the case of a CRT and an AM-OLED.
FIG. 1 shows that in the case of CRT display (left part of FIG. 1), the selected pixel receives a pulse coming from the beam and generating on the phosphor of the screen a lighting peak that decreases rapidly depending on the phosphor persistence. A new peak is produced one frame later (e.g. 20 ms later for 50 hz, 16.67 ms later for 60 Hz). In this example, a level L1 is displayed during the frame N and a lower level L2 is displayed during a frame N+1. In case of an AMOLED (right part of FIG. 1), the luminance of the current pixel is constant during the whole frame period. The value of the pixel is updated at the beginning of each frame. The video levels L1 and L2 are also displayed during the frames N and N+1. The illumination surfaces for levels L1 and L2, shown by hatched areas in the figure, are equal between the CRT device and the AM-OLED device if the same power management system is used. All the amplitudes are controlled in an analog way.
The grayscale rendition in the AM-OLED introduces some artifacts. One of them is the rendition of low grayscale level rendition. FIG. 2 shows the displaying of the two extreme gray levels on a 8-bit AM-OLED. This figure shows the difference between the lowest gray level produced by using a data signal C1 and the highest gray level (for displaying white) produced by using a data signal C255. It is obvious that the data signal C1 must be much lower than C255. C1 should normally be 255 times as low as C255. So, C1 is very low. However, the storage of such a small value can be difficult due to the inertia of the system. Moreover, an error in the setting of this value (drift . . . ) will have much more impact on the final level for the lowest level than for the highest level.
Another problem of the AM-OLED appears when displaying moving pictures. This problem is due to the reflex mechanism, called optokinetic nystagmus, of the human eyes. This mechanism drives the eyes to pursue a moving object in a scene to keep a stationary picture on the retina. A motion-picture film is a strip of discrete still pictures that produces a visual impression of continuous movement. The apparent movement, called visual phi phenomenon, depends on persistence of the stimulus (here the picture). FIG. 3 illustrates the eye movement in the case of the displaying of a white disk moving on a black background. The disk moves towards left from the frame N to the Frame N+1. The brain identifies the movement of the disk as a continuous movement towards left and creates a visual perception of a continuous movement. The motion rendition in an AM-OLED conflicts with this phenomenon, unlike the CRT display. The perceived movement with a CRT and an AM-OLED when displaying the frame N and N+1 of FIG. 3 is illustrated in FIG. 4. In the case of a CRT display, the pulse displaying suits very well to the visual phi phenomenon. Indeed, the brain has no problem to identify the CRT information as a continuous movement. However, in the case of the AM-OLED picture rendition, the object seems to stay stationary during a whole frame before jumping to a new position in the next frame. Such a movement is quite difficult to be interpreted by the brain that results in either blurred pictures or vibrating pictures (judder).
The international patent application WO 05/104074 in the name of Deutsche Thomson-Brandt Gmbh discloses a method for improving the grayscale rendition in an AM-OLED when displaying low grayscale levels and/or when displaying moving pictures. The idea is to split each frame into a plurality of subframes wherein the amplitude of the signal can be adapted to conform to the visual response of a CRT display.
In this patent application, the amplitude of the data signal applied to the cell is variable during the video frame. For example, this amplitude is decreasing. To this end, the video frame is divided in a plurality of sub-frames SFi and the data signal which is classically applied to a cell is converted into a plurality of independent elementary data signals, each of these elementary data signals being applied to the cell during a sub-frame. The duration Di of the different sub-frames can also be variable. The number of sub-frames is higher than two and depends on the refreshing rate that can be used in the AMOLED. The difference with the sub-fields in plasma display panels is that the sub-frames are analog (variable amplitudes) in this case.
FIG. 5 shows the division of an original video frame into 6 sub-frames SF0 to SF5 with respective durations D0 to D5. Six independent elementary data signals C(SF0), C(SF1), C(SF2), C(SF3), C(SF4) and C(SF5), are used for displaying a video level respectively during the sub-frames SF0, SF1, SF2, SF3, SF4 and SF5. The amplitude of each elementary data signal C(SFi) is either Cblack or higher than Cmin. Cblack designates the amplitude of the elementary data signal to be applied to a cell for disabling light emission and Cmin is a threshold that represents the signal amplitude value above which the working of the cell is considered as good (fast write, good stability . . . ). Cblack is lower than Cmin. In this figure, the amplitude of the elementary data signals decreases from the first sub-frame to the sixth sub-frame. As the elementary data signals are based on reference voltages or reference currents, this decrease can be carried out by decreasing the reference voltages or currents used for these elementary signals.
The object of the invention is to propose a display device having an increased bit depth. The video data of the input picture are converted into N sub-frame data by a sub-frame encoding unit and then each sub-frame data is converted into an elementary data signal. According to the invention, at least one sub-frame data of a pixel is different from the video data of said pixel.
The invention relates to an apparatus for displaying an input picture of a sequence of input pictures during a video frame made up of N consecutive sub-frames, with N≧2, comprising
an active matrix comprising a plurality of light emitting cells,
encoding means for encoding the video data of each pixel of the input picture to be displayed and delivering N sub-frame data, each sub-frame data being displayed during a sub-frame, and
a driving unit for selecting row by row the cells of said active matrix, converting, sub-frame by sub-frame, the sub-frame data delivered by said encoding means into signals to be applied to the selected cells of the matrix.
According to the invention, at least one of the N sub-frame data generated for a pixel is different from the video data of said pixel.
Other features are defined in the appended dependent claims.